beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Roktavor R4 11Reach Wedge
Roktavor R4 11Reach Wedge, known as Crash Ragnaruk 11Reach Wedge (クラッシュラグナルク・イレブンリーチ・ウェッジ, Kurasshu Ragunaruku Irebun Rīchi Wejji) in Japan, is a Stamina Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on April 28th, 2018 for 993円 as the prize Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd. Energy Layer - Roktavor R4 Main article: Energy Layer - Roktavor R4 Roktavor R4 is a round Energy Layer designed for Stamina. Consisting of four wings, two of which are small and made of clear plastic and two of which are large are made of colored plastic, akin to its predecessor Blaze Ragnaruk. The large wings are molded to create the visage of heads to match the anime's rendition of the Layer's beast, a winged demon. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Crash Ragnaruk features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the wings. The compact placement of the wings creates a very round design where any protrusions and gaps from and between the wings are too shallow to create high recoil. The large size of the metal laced wings improves Stamina Potential by creating high Outward Weight Distribution. Furthermore, Roktavor R4 keeps the same "Stamina Wings" gimmick from its predecessor Blaze Ragnaruk. In Crash Ragnaruk however, the "Stamina Wings" are made of metal, and while the movement action has no effect in battle, the weight of the metal does increase Stamina. However, the Takara Tomy release of Crash Ragnaruk features four teeth of only medium-short height which severely reduces the Layer's Burst resistance. However, Roktavor R4's heavy weight and the round, low recoil perimeter can compensate to create tournament acceptable Burst resistance. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Crash Ragnaruk is unbalanced, though not to the same degree as others, which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Forge Disc - 11 Main article: Forge Disc - 11 11, unlike most other odd numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side features one large protrusion to create the visage of an "11" with one protrusion featuring a large "1" shaped indent to create an unbalanced design, however the shallow depth of the indent creates no noticeable effect. Compared to other Core Discs, 11 is one of the lightest, even lighter than most non-Core Discs. This light weight severely hinders 11's Attack, Defense and Stamina potential and while the light weight would create high Burst resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst resistance obsolete. Disc Frame - Reach Main article: Disc Frame - Reach Reach features a round design with six large, clockwise blades, three of which are situated higher and three of which are situated lower on the Frame. This aggressive shape is designed to increase Burst Attack during Disc-to-Layer contact in Right-Spin Combinations. However, due to most Burst Performance Tips being of the same or very similar heights, such contact is rare and the direction of the blades reduces recoil when used on Left-Spin Combinations. While the round shape of the Frame may imply high Life After Death, the lower position of three of the blades creates a perimeter too rough to aid in Life After Death in Defense and Stamina Combinations compared to Cross and Glaive. However, Reach is one of the heavier Frames in the metagame, which grants high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 0 or 7. Performance Tip - Wedge Main article: Performance Tip - Wedge Wedge features a tall low angled cone tip made of metal, akin to a combination of Survive and Metal Sharp from Metal Fight Beyblade, that sits at a standard height. The Stamina of such shapes is further bolstered by the low friction of the metal which also theoretically increases the Burst resistance of any Wedge-based Combination. These features grant Wedge high Stamina potential, which would make it an excellent choice for Stamina Combinations. However, Wedge has two major weakness that make it a huge risk in competitive play, the low friction of the metal and the weight distribution of the Tip itself. Due to how little friction there is between the metal tip and the stadium floor, Wedge is liable to be both Destabilized easily and easily KO'd. While the Tip may seem to be comprised mostly of metal and thus heavy to create a stable low center of gravity, the metal in Wedge is in fact hollow which limits weight. Furthermore, Wedge itself is unbalanced which creates erratic movements that increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. Trivia * Like its predecessors Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve and Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel, Roktavor R4 11Reach Wedge's Japanese name, Crash Ragnaruk, is based on the words "Crash", collide violently with an obstacle, and Ragnarök, a series of future events in Norse mythology, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), followed by various natural disasters occurring, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. * Roktavor R4's avatar is the same as Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve and Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel, but the horns are blue, the hooves have become two-digit digitigrade feet and coated with flames, and its appearance appears more reptilian and sports a tail. * Like its predecessor Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel, it has wings that enhance its stamina, but unlike Roktavor R3, in which its wings are plastic, Roktavor R4's wings are metal, which pushes it to have more stamina, and to also attack with. * In the Turbo anime, Roktavor possesses a blue Level Chip.